Better Than Expected
by AllAboutTheWriting
Summary: Marco finally decides to come out to his parents as a result of Dylan’s persistence, but he never expected this...
1. Made Up My Mind

Just want to start with all the usual stuff first.

Better Than Expected

Summary: Marco finally decides to come out to his parents as a result of Dylan's persistence. He never expected this...

Chapter: 1 Made Up My Mind

Rated: PG Occasionally PG13 for language (homophobic words)/content

Disclaimer: Would I write these and actually own Degrassi? If you can't figure that out, you probably shouldn't read this. It'll be over your head. (Joking!)

* * *

Ch. 1 Made Up My Mind 

Oh my God! Marco's voice shrilled in his head. Could he be any hotter?!

Marco and Dylan were on Dylan's bed making out. They heard the door creak and they jumped apart.

"Dylan?" Paige smiled as she realized what they were doing. "Do you think that you two lovers could breathe through your own noses for a sec? Dinner's done." Dylan threw a pillow at Paige who was doubling over in laughter as Marco started to blush furiously.

"Oh Paige," Dylan joked, "you slay me with your humor!" He grabbed Marco's hand and led him to the dining room.

1111111111111111111111

"You should tell 'em."

"I'd sooner gouge my eyes out with a knife."

Marco and Dylan were once again arguing about Marco coming out to his parents.

Dylan stood up and took a Swiss Army knife out of his pocket. He threw it into Marco's lap. "There's a knife. If you hurry I think we can go to your house and still make the eight o'clock movie."

Marco started laughing. He looked up at Dylan. He wasn't smiling. "You are joking. Right?"

"About the knife?" He grabbed it from Marco's hands. "Yes." He slid it back into his pocket. "About coming out? No."

The smile left Marco's face. "Dyl! Come on!" He whined in protest as Dylan went to leave.

"No Marco, you come on! I'm tired of this!" He motioned to the fact that they were once again up in his room hiding. "I want people to know Marco. I want us to be in the open without you worrying about seeing someone you know."

"Look, I'm sorry!" Marco looked at the ground as he tried to hold back the tears. "I know... this sucks."

"Maybe we should call it quits." Dylan looked at Marco and all the pain this was putting him through.

"NO!" Marco jumped up and yelled. "No," he repeated softly. "I'll tell them, just give me some time."

* * *

Okay, before I get a bunch of flames, I just want to clear some things up. 

-I know that Dylan's reaction seemed a little... morbid, but he and Marco have been going out for over a year and he still won't tell his parents. It makes him wonder whether Marco really wants to be with him or not.

-I don't know if Dylan really owns a pocket knife, just part of the story.

So, I hope you liked it so far. Short, I know, but at least it's not a cliff hanger! (My other story is famous for those.)


	2. Reactions

Chapter: 2 Reactions

Rated: PG13 for occasional language (homophobic words)

Disclaimer: Would I write these and actually own Degrassi? If you can't figure that out, you probably shouldn't read this. It'll be over your head. (Joking!)

* * *

Ch. 2 Reactions

"Ma? Pa? Can we talk?" Marco ventured nervously.

"What?!" His dad barked. They were about to eat dinner.

"I have to tell you something."

"What?" His mother inquired, curious to know.

He opened his lips but he couldn't form any words. His mouth felt dry and sticky. He began stuttering, "I-I... um... I'm-"

"Marco, do you have a new girlfriend?" His mother smiled at the thought.

"Well, um-"

"See Rosina?" Mr. Del Rossi put his arm around Marco's shoulders. "I told you that's why he always said he was going to Spinner's."

"Pa!" Marco unwrapped his father's arm and backed up. "No. That's not it..." He shut his eyes and blurted out his confession, "I'm gay." As soon as the word gay left his mouth, all Marco could hear was dead silence. He slowly opened his eyes.

His parents were looking at him in utter shock and confusion. Marco would have laughed at their faces had it been a different situation.

He looked at his mother with any ounce of hope he had left. Suddenly she started crying and backed away from her own son, diminishing what was left.

Then he started shaking as he turned and looked at his father. His eyes were bulging, his face turning red, and shaking as well. He looked at his wife and then back to Marco.

"Pa..." Marco whimpered in fear.

"Shut up! You... fag! You are not my son! No son of mine is queer!" He spat out the last word like it was a disease.

"But Pa!" Marco protested, tears forming in those big, brown eyes. "It's who I am!" This only proceeded to further anger Mr. Del Rossi.

"Get out!" He screamed at his now disowned son. "Never step foot into my house again!"

"But where am I supposed to go?" Marco refused to allow himself to cry.

"Why don't you go live with your boyfriend?!"

Marco couldn't hold it any longer. He started crying, only further proving to his father what was already known. "But..."

"GET OUT!!!" He father threw a glass vase at Marco, which shattered against his side. Marco clutched his side in pain. Before Mr. Del Rossi could throw something else at him, Marco stumbled out of the front door.

Marco managed to walk around the block before collapsing in pain. He held his side as he cried.

* * *

So what do you think? I love feedback. Good or bad, whatever. Just please, reply! Thanks!

P.S. I don't know when I'll have the next chapter up.


	3. All Your Fault

Chapter: 3 All Your Fault

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: Would I write these and actually own Degrassi? If you can't figure that out, you probably shouldn't read this. It'll be over your head. (Joking!)

* * *

Ch. 3 All Your Fault

"Come on Marco," he lifted himself up off the ground. "Damit!" He cursed as he felt a rain drop on his face. Rain, he thought, just what I need!

He knew he needed to find shelter before it started to pour, so he wandered down the sidewalk. After a minute or so of limping, he came across a bus stop. He winced as he slowly sat down.

"Never step foot in my house again!" His father's words slashed new wounds into Marco and unlike his side, these you couldn't see. "Why don't you go live with your boyfriend?"

Marco laughed. Right. This was all his fault to begin with. Then again, why should he keep all the pain and misery for himself?

Marco got up and limped in the rain over to Dylan's house.

* * *

"Dylan? Could you get that?" Paige yelled at her brother from the kitchen.

"Yes master!" Dylan sighed as he heaved himself up from the couch. "Who is it?" He called halfway to the door.

"Me!" A cold, harsh, unforgiving voice answered back.

"Marco!" Dylan gasped. Marco was standing in the doorway. He was clutching his bloody side which had some glass shards poking out of it. His hair was tousled and dripping rainwater on his muddy face, his clothes were soaked and muddy as well, and he had a look of complete distain and fury.

"Marco, come in." Dylan tried to pull him inside but Marco broke away from him.

"Stop ordering me around!!" Marco screamed at him while pointing an accusing finger at him.

"What happened?" Dylan's look of shock turned to concern.

Marco gave him an icy laugh. "You want to know what happened?" His face hardened again. "I'm sure you'll be happy to know that I finally told my parents that I was gay. Oh, and this is the best part: they disowned me!!!" Marco told Dylan exactly what had happened.

"So now, I'm soaking wet..." Marco was panting for breath, "clothes ripped..." he was beginning to feel dizzy and light-headed, "and I..." Marco's head started to spin. His arms fell limp to his side as he pitched forward. Dylan winced at the sickening thud as he screamed for help.

* * *

Finally! I thought that since I updated my other two fanfics, that it wouldn't be right if I didn't update this as well. I hope everyone likes this so far!


	4. No More Hurt, No More Pain

Chapter: 4 No More Hurt, No More Pain

Rated: PG13 (You'll see why...)

Disclaimer: Would I write these and actually own Degrassi? If you can't figure that out, you probably shouldn't read this. It'll be over your head. (Joking!)

* * *

"Marco... please, wake up." Marco's eyes slowly opened as he heard a quiet plea. With his eyes open a slight crack, he looked around the room. Since he was still a little out of it, everything was just white fuzzy objects. When he tried to move his neck, he realized that he had a brace on and was unable to do so. 

Slowly, he started making out objects. The first thing he saw was Dylan kneeling next to his bed with his head in his hands crying. Behind him, Paige was leaning on her mother. They were both in tears as well. For a spilt second, Marco and Mrs. Michealchuk locked eyes.

"Dylan, baby." She shook Dylan. He looked up and saw Marco was awake.

"Marco!" He embraced the bandaged boy. Marco attempted to squirm out of his arms, but to no avail.

"Stop." Marco ordered him.

Confused, Dylan released him. "Wha..."

"Leave me alone." Marco's voice and face had no emotion. He knew if he allowed any, he'd start crying.

New tears fell from Dylan's look of disbelief. He couldn't believe this was happening.

Suddenly, he whipped around and ran out of the hospital room. Paige followed him, but not before giving Marco a look of hatred. Mrs. Michealchuk however, stayed where she was. She looked at the doorway, and then back to Marco. She was obviously torn. Motherly instincts taking over, she ran after her children.

_I've got a question                                                                 __   I've got a question you should know   
Give me the answer   
Give me the answer for my sobs   
Give me a reason, it's for the things you said and done   
Give the answer_

Marco started crying. His life really couldn't get anymore screwed up than this. No parents, no Dylan... It was all his fault though.

_Why did you leave me alone   
You got to tell me   
You got to tell me what's gone wrong   
Give me an idea so I can carry on   
Haven't got a reason for the crying   
Haven't got a reason for the pain   
Haven't got a reason for you lying_

Dylan burst through the revolving glass doors and out into the street. Marco was right. If he hadn't of pressured him then none of this would of happened. Emotions overcoming him, he leaned against a brick alley wall. Sobs racked his body.

_C'mon and tell me   
C'mon and tell me what's gone wrong   
Why did you use me   
Why did you use me up at null   
We had a wild heart   
We had a love that was so strong   
C'mon and tell me so I can carry on_

Marco just wanted everything to be over. "No more pain, no more hurt." He whispered a line from his and Dylan's favorite song.

_Haven't got a reason for the crying   
Haven't got a reason for the pain   
Haven't got a reason for even living   
One more day   
I need an answer   
Give me the answer to my prayin'   
I need to hold you   
I turn around and you're not there   
C'mon and tell me   
That what you did was bland                                                  __Why don't you want me now                                                           I just don't understand  _

Dylan hated himself for what he had done. He wished none of this had ever happened. "No more pain, no more hurt." He whispered.

_Haven't got a reason for the crying   
Haven't got a reason for the pain   
Haven't got a reason for even living   
One more day   
_

He couldn't stand living one more day. Marco grabbed a pillow and put it over his face, smothering his last breath.

_Suicide day   
Suicide day   
Suicide day   
Suicide day   
Suicide day   
Suicide day   
Suicide day..._

He was free. Finally free from everything...


	5. I Can't

Thanks for the reviews!

**Jade Danielle****- **Thanks! I'll try to post as often as I can.

**dexter-** Thanks! I don't want you to hate Dylan though. He's too cute to hate! Seriously though, don't be hatin' just 'cause of my story!

**Dark Katsumi****- **Thanks! I did try to keep everyone as they are in Degrassi.

**ReRe04****- **Thanks! I'll try and update ASAP.

**anjel919****- **Thanks! I didn't want Marco's homosexuality to come out by accident either.

**smoothNcreamy- **I know, it was mean!

**Sonomi-chan****- **Thanks! I love them too!

**jlfkjnsdkl****- **Thanks! I know, the chapters are short! I'll try and make them longer.

**anjel919****- **Thanks! I'll try and make it longer.

**Alohi Luana****- **Thanks! His reaction was pretty severe I suppose.

**dexter-** I can't argue with that. I'd be mad too. He shouldn't have pushed him so much.

**brokentornhurt****- **Thanks!

**kivalovenkiba****- **Thanks! It's going to be a while before I finish but I'll try to update faster.

**howdyrockerbaby1- **Yeah, I didn't want Dylan to come across as a jerk. I'll try and make longer chapters just for you! ;)P

**AlyssaLLBlack13****- **I don't know what it's going to be like when his dad finds out! This is just my opinion of what could happen.

**smoothNcreamy- **Do you really think I could let Marco die? I don't know either. Guess you should read on...

**violetkitty****- **With the whole smothering thing, I don't know. I've never tried to suffocate myself. So if with things like that I screw up, bear with me!

**anjel919****- **Thanks!A flame and a praise all in one! No, I'm kidding! I'd hate it if Marco died too. Don't hate me! Read on...

Chapter 5 I Can't...

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: Would I write these and actually own Degrassi? If you can't figure that out, you probably shouldn't read this. It'll be over your head. (Joking!)

* * *

Ch. 5 I Can't... 

(He was free. Finally free from everything...)

...or so he thought. As soon as Marco's last breath escaped his body, his doctors rushed in to resuscitate him.

"Charge to 150!" A doctor picked up electric pads. He was going to try and jumpstart the boy's heart.

"Clear!"

"Not enough. Try 200!"

"Clear!"

Marco's heart rate machine started beeping again.

"Thank God." The doctor wiped his brows. "I want this kid monitored! When he wakes up I want him questioned!"

* * *

Just as Dylan was about to walk in the street, he stopped. Across the street, two men were holding hands as they walked along. They were obviously a couple. 

"I can't..." He stepped back onto the sidewalk and wiped the last of his tears away.

"Yo! Dylan!" A white convertible drove up to where he was and stopped. "How's it hanging man?!"

"Uh... great!" He lied. The four guys in the car were his buddies on the hockey team. While they didn't care about him being gay, he didn't think they wanted to hear his little sob story.

"Well get in the car!" The driver yelled.

Dylan shrugged and hopped in. Maybe hanging with them would take his mind off things.

* * *

I know this is unthinkably short, but I just wanted everyone to know that neither of them die. 


	6. My Child

Chapter: 6 My Child

Rated: PG

Disclaimer: Would I write these and actually own Degrassi? If you can't figure that out, you probably shouldn't read this. It'll be over your head. (Joking!)

* * *

Ch. 6 My Child

"Marco?" A big Italian woman rushed through the front doors. "Where's my baby?"

"Excuse me? Ma'am?"

"Marco is here??" She looked very frantic.

"What is Marco's last name ma'am?"

"Del Rossi." I punched the name into the computer. "Yeah, Marco Del Rossi, room 39." The large woman shouted a thank you as she turned to the right. "Ma'am!" I called after her. She turned around and I pointed left, to the direction of the room. She nodded and turned around.

"Marco?" Rosina thrust the door open. "Honey!!" She ran over to her son.

"Ma? What are you doing here?" He groaned as she hugged him.

"I came to get you my child." She smiled.

"I thought…" Rosina shook her head.

"I don't care Marco. I didn't care. You are my son and I will love you no matter what you are!" In all truth, she didn't. Well, not after thinking about it. At first, she felt betrayed that this was her only son's choice. It also made her sick, at first, to picture her son with a… man. But it was his life and she was just there to lead him, not control him. Nor was her husband going to make his decisions, whether he wanted to or not.

"What about Pa?" Fear rose in Marco's eyes.

"I kicked him out of my house. If he can't accept you as you are, he will be no husband of mine."

"Ma you can't!"

Rosina held a hand up. "Marco, I have made up my mind. I love you."

Marco started crying. It was only now did he realize the extent of his mother's love. She would destroy a twenty-some year marriage for him. "I love you too Ma."

* * *

As Marco got into his mother's van, a little sports car drove by. Dylan was in the passenger seat. He was laughing and having such a good time that he didn't even see Marco.

"What are you looking at Marco?" Rosina saw Dylan as well. She looked over at her son. He was beginning to cry. "It's Dylan, isn't it?"

Marco tried to laugh off his mother's comment. "What are you-"

"You love him. Don't you?" Rosina saw the hurt in Marco's eyes and couldn't help but feel like crying.

Marco looked down and nodded.

"What happened?" Rosina couldn't help but be curious as well.

Marco shook his head and got in the van. "Nothing."

"Marco…"

"I did. He convinced me to come out to you guys and I blamed him for what happened. I totally blew up at him. He hates me now."

"I sure he-"

"Mom! Please! I don't want to talk about it."

* * *

"Watch your step Marco," Rosina warned as she led Marco up the front porch steps. As she opened the front door, the first thing they saw was Mr. Del Rossi.

"Pa? What are you doing here?"

"Marco, I am so sorry about last night. I… I…"

"Over-reacted?" Rosina finished for him.

"Yes. Over-reacted. I'm so sorry. I was just caught off guard. It won't happen again."

"Okay…" Marco was confused by his father's 180.

Rosina was not convinced, nor amused. "Come on Marco. You need to go to bed."

"Yes Ma." He obediently walked upstairs.

* * *

I didn't have the heart to make Marco's dad hate him. What's up with his sudden change of heart? That's later... 


	7. Accidents Happen

"Dylan honey! Come out!" Mrs. Michaelchuk called to her son. He had holed himself into his room since he had returned from hanging with his friends.

"Come on Dyl! You've been in there for hours!" Paige banged on his door with her fist.

"Leave me alone!" Dylan threw the covers over his head like a child.

"I got this mom." Paige whispered. "Come on Dylan. Even after I lost my trial against Dean," she stressed Dean, "I went out."

"Paige!" Her mother scolded her. Everyone knew that was a very sensitive subject with Dylan since he felt it was his fault.

"It'll work." Paige whispered again.

Rose gave her an "it better work" look.

"Don't even try that with me!"

"Oh come on! I went out. Granted, I totaled two cars, neither of which were mine-" A light seemed to click in Paige's head. "That's it! You can total Marco's car with mine. Consider the damages covered." Paige was joking, but Dylan didn't find it funny.

"Marco is dead to me!!"

Paige finally snapped. "Ya know what Dylan? Fine! You wanna through away the one person who makes you happiest in life? Fine! You just wanna let him rot in the hospital? Fine!!!" Paige kicked his door and ran out to her car. While she sped off, Dylan thought about what she said.

* * *

"I can't believe I let Paige talk me into this." Dylan mumbled to himself as he walked into the hospital. "Hello?" He walked up to the front desk. "I'm looking for a Marco Del Rossi."

"I'm sorry son. You just missed him. His mother checked him out about fifteen minutes ago."

"But that's impossible!" Dylan looked at the woman incredulously. "She practically disowned him last night!"

"Hon, I don't know what you're talking about. All I know is that a Mrs. Rosina Del Rossi came in and took her son home."

Dylan was so confused. Suddenly, his temples starting throbbing in pain. He quickly put his hands to his head.

"Son?" The woman's frustration turned to concern. "Are you okay?" She put a hand on his shoulder.

"Fine." Dylan sucked it up and smiled.

"You sure you don't need a doctor, child? You're at the right place for one."

"No." Dylan pretended to grin at the lady's joke. "I'm sure."

"Okay." The receptionist went back to her work.

Dylan walked out to his car and slowly eased himself in. The pain was still there, but not as bad. He figured he was fine to drive home.

Just as Dylan was about to turn a corner, the sun appeared from behind a cloud. "Crap!" The pain that he was already feeling mixed with the glare in his sensitive eyes. He squinted his eyes and tried to keep driving.

As fast as the pain had first come on, it abruptly became twice as excruciating. Dylan screamed and threw his hands to his head, releasing the steering wheel.

The last thing he heard was the sickening screech of metal on metal.

* * *

Since I tortured you on Ch. 4, I'll let you know now that Dylan does NOT die. 


	8. Taking A Chance On Life

Ch. 10 Taking A Chance On Life

Rating: PG

"Ma, I'm bored." Marco whined to his mother who was stocking shelves. Rosina had decided, to the incessant protest of Marco, to take him to work with her.

"Watch TV." He hadn't stopped complaining since they walked through the front door.

"But-"

"Yah!" Rosina held a hand up to stop Marco. "Now!"

"Yes Ma'am." Marco slouched onto the couch and flipped the news on.

A blonde woman appeared on the screen. "And we now take you to the intersection of 23rd Street and 34th were there has just been a major automobile collision."

"Thank you Trish." Then, a huge wreckage scene appeared. _Wow, _Marco thought._ That one car looks a lot like Dylan's. Dylan…_ Marco became depressed again. "Here we have several eye witnesses that say the young man driving the car, a Dylan Michaelchuk, lost control…"

Everything around Marco faded out of sight and sound. "Oh my God…" Marco's voice was so quiet that it was barely audible.

Realizing that the crash was only a few blocks away, Marco took off from the store. His legs pumped harder and faster than they ever had before. Within minutes, he was at the site. Dylan was being rushed into an ambulance.

_So much blood… Dylan's blood…_ And with that, Marco collapsed onto the ground.

* * *

"Marco? Are you awake?" 

Marco groaned as he slowly woke up. He woke up to (_Surprise,_ he thought.) find he was in a hospital room.

"Dylan!" Marco tried to jump out of his bed to find the boy. His parents restrained him from doing so. "Let me go!" He tried to wiggle from their grips. "I gotta find Dylan!"

"No Marco," Rosina explained, "you can't. He's in surgery. He was hurt bad."

Marco just stared at her, trying to take everything in. Quickly, tears formed in his eyes. "It's all my fault…"

"No my son." Mr. Del Rossi put a hand on his shoulder. "It's not."

"Is he going to be okay?" Marco looked up hopefully.

"They don't know until the surgery's done."

Marco fell into his parent's arms as he relived the past three days.

* * *

As Marco was leaving the building, he saw Paige and her mother in the waiting room. While his parents signed his release forms, he went over to talk to them. 

"Paige?" Marco's voice was shaking.

"What?!" Paige snapped at him.

"Is he going to be okay?" Tears started flooding his eyes.

Paige started crying as well. She threw herself into Marco's arms. She slowly shook her head. "They said there's only a 60 chance of him living and a 5 chance of him ever walking again if he does live!" Sobs racked the petite girl's body.

Marco just hugged her, still in shook of what he just heard.

"It's gonna be okay Paige," he said, his voice coming back. "Dyl's a fighter. He'll make it." Though he barely believed it himself, Paige seemed to. She calmed down a bit.

* * *

Marco and his parents decided they'd stay until Dylan was out of surgery. Exhausted, the five feel asleep in huddled masses in the waiting room.

* * *

I know I haven't updated in a while, but I have a reason. I've been writing! To make it up to you, here are five (yes five!) new chapters! 

Will Dylan ever walk again? How will he respond to Marco? Coming right up…


	9. Feel The Love

Ch. 11 Feel The Love

Rating: PG

At 2:30 a.m., Dylan was finally out of surgery. The doctor came in to tell everyone his condition.

"Is Dylan okay?" Paige practically jumped on him. "Is my brother okay?

"His condition is stable. He's in the ICU recovering." The doctor looked down at his clipboard. The next part he directed towards Rose. "Unfortunately, the accident almost crushed his spinal cord. I'm sorry ma'am, we did all we could, but he's permanently paralyzed from the waist down."

Rose gasped and looks of shock crossed everyone's faces. "Oh my God…" Rose put a hand to her mouth. She couldn't believe it. Paige fell into Marco's arms. He was just staring ahead, unbelieving of what he just heard.

As soon as he somewhat regained himself, Marco spoke. "Can we see him?" Paige looked up from his arms hopefully.

"Of course." He held his arm out, indicating for them to follow him.

"Mom? Can me and Marco go?" Paige looked at her mother.

"Yeah honey." She smiled as she tried to fight tears back. Paige could tell that she wasn't in any condition to be seeing Dylan right now.

As the doctor led them to Dylan, he started talking. "He's just waking up from the surgery. He's a little spacey, but that's just the painkillers. Whatever you do, don't let him move around too much."

"Dylan?" Paige whispered as she crept over to Dylan's bedside.

"Ugh…" The two heard a moan. "Mom?"

"No Hon, Paige." She stood over Dylan's bed.

Marco, however, decided to stay in the corner, out of the way. He still had no idea how Dylan would react to his presence.

"You know, you look a lot like Mom." Dylan's voice was pained and it wasn't hard to see how uncomfortable he was.

"Yeah…" Paige spoke in a quiet voice. As she looked over Dylan, a tear fell down her cheek.

"Don't cry Paige-y." Dylan's hand, with an IV tube sticking out of it, reached up and wiped it away.

Paige smiled and quickly diverted the subject. "Marco's here."

"Not funny." Marco's face fell. Dylan obviously didn't want to see him. Trying not to cry, the boy began tiptoeing out of the room. "Marco hates me; he wouldn't be here."

Paige looked up at Marco. He could tell she wanted him to say something. "No Hon. Marco doesn't-"

"It's not like I blame him. I'm the idiot who pushed him into coming out to his parents. He's probably happier without me."

"I wouldn't be so sure." Marco strode across the room over to Dylan.

As soon as Dylan saw Marco, his face lit up. "Marco…"

"Hey." Trying not to cry, Marco looked Dylan over. There were cuts and bruises all over his face and his left arm was in a cast. A blanket was covering his torso and legs, covering the horrible truth.

"What are you doing here?"

"Visiting you." Marco took his hand as he grinned.

"Why are you visiting me?" Dylan couldn't have been happier to see Marco, but he was perplexed. After the other day, it was peculiar that he'd be here.

Marco was silent for a bit. He was trying to figure out how to best put his feelings into words. "Do you know the first thing I thought when I heard about your accident?"

"Good riddens?" Dylan grinned, joking.

"No." Marco was quite the opposite. He couldn't have been more serious. "I tried to imagine what my life would be like without you, but I couldn't. Dyl, you are a part of me. If I lost you, it'd be like losing a part of myself." He paused. "I love you Dylan."

This time, Dylan was the one in tears. "I love you too," he whispered. Marco leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips.

"It's okay," Marco reassured him. "I'm here."

* * *

"How is he Paige?" Mrs. Michaelchuk ran up to her. 

"He's fine. He's hurting, but he's fine." She put her hands in her pocket.

"Where is Marco?" Mr. Del Rossi looked behind Paige.

"He's still in there with Dylan. You should see them; they are so cute together!" She grinned, remembering their little moment.

"Together?" Rosina smiled. "They made up?"

"Yeah."

"Wait, Marco and this Dylan boy are… together?" Mr. Del Rossi looked at his wife.

"Yes." Rosina looked over at her husband, unsure of his reaction.

"I have to go." He quickly grabbed his coat and went outside.

"You don't think that had anything to do with Marco and Dylan, do you?" Paige looked at Mrs. Del Rossi.

"I hope not." She looked at her husband's fading figure in concern.

* * *

"I should go." Marco tried to excuse himself. 

"Don't leave." Dylan took his hand. "Stay here until I fall asleep. Please?" Dylan gave Marco his little puppy dogface; the one that Marco couldn't say no to.

Marco smiled and pulled up a chair. He rested his head on Dylan's chest. Within minutes, they were both fast asleep.

* * *

"What do you think's going on?" Mrs. Michaelchuk looked over at Rosina. 

"I don't know." She shrugged.

The two women decided to check on them. Upon walking in the room, they saw the two asleep.

Rosina couldn't help but feel a swelling of happiness in her heart when she saw the look on Marco's face. He was smiling and she couldn't remember him being happier. It was evident that he adored this Dylan boy.

"Mrs. Del Rossi-"

"Call me Rosina."

"Rosina, why don't you go home? I'll bring Marco home when he wakes up."

"I don't want to trouble you."

"Oh believe me, it's no trouble at all." She gave her a reassuring smile.

"If you're sure…" She looked at Marco one last time. Kissing his forehead, she said her goodbyes to Marco. "Thank you."

"You're welcome honey." Rose went over to Dylan's bed, opposite of Marco. "I love you baby," she whispered in his ear.

"Love you…" Dylan mumbled in his sleep.

* * *

Awwww... 


	10. An Affair To Remember?

Ch. 12 An Affair To Remember?

Rating: PG

Dylan yawned as he opened his eyes. Blinking his eyes, he realized he wasn't in his room.

It all flooded back: the accident… and Marco. He smiled.

"Hey sleepyhead." Marco walked into the room rubbing his eyes. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. Where'd you go?"

"To the bathroom." His clothes were wrinkled and his hair was a mess. Dylan thought he never looked cuter.

"Where's my mom?"

Marco pointed out the door, "Checking on Paige." He sat down. "My turn. Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Dylan shifted a little. "My legs are still numb though. Probably from the painkillers."

Marco lost his smile and looked away.

"What?" Dylan craned his neck as he tried to see Marco's face.

"I don't know if I should be the one to tell you…"

"Tell me what?" The tone of Marco's voice was scaring Dylan. "Marco! Tell me what?"

He was tearing up. "The accident was so bad… The doctor said your spine was almost crushed."

"No…" Dylan's voice was shaky. He knew what was coming.

Marco ignored him and continued. "He said you're paralyzed from the waist down."

"No." Dylan repeated, though he believed it. Thought's raced through Dylan's head.

_Oh my God. I'm gonna be in a wheelchair the rest of my life. I can't drive, walk, go upstairs- Stairs… How am I gonna get into school? And with hockey- Hockey! Oh my God! I can't play hockey! If I can't play hockey, I can't get a college scholarship. I can't go to college. No one will hire a high school graduate in a wheelchair. I'll end up poor and on the streets-_

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapping around him yanked him from his thoughts. His mom was back.

"Now don't you worry baby." She wiped away Dylan's tears and put her forehead on his. She looked straight into his eyes and swore, "It'll be alright Dyl. I promise, we'll get through this. Don't worry about a thing." Dylan nodded, temporarily agreeing. "That's my boy."

* * *

Paige groggily woke up. She realized that she had fallen asleep on the living room couch. The previous night was a total blur. There was a note on the table. 

_Dear Paige,_

_I had Tammy drive you home last night from the hospital. I stopped by this morning but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you. I have a favor to ask, but only if you want to. In all the hubbub I totally forgot about your father. I keep calling his cell but it's turned off. Could you please look up the number of his hotel and try to get a hold of him? I'd really appreciate it. Don't worry about Dylan. He's gonna be fine. You can drop by if you want._

_Love,  
__Mom_

Paige began rifling through phone books. Her father's hotel was about three hours away.

"Ah!" She finally found it. Quickly, she punched the numbers. "Hello? Could I have the number for a Greg Michaelchuk? M-I-C-H-A-E-L-C-H-U-K. Thank you." She hung up and dialed the number the receptionist had given her.

"Hello?" A woman answered the phone.

"Hi…" Paige was confused. "I think I have the wrong number. I'm looking for Greg Michaelchuk?"

"Oh no. He's here."

Paige listened carefully to the conversation going on off of the phone.

"Greg-i-poo!" _What?! Greg-i-poo? What the hell?_

"Yeah babe?" _Oh my God! That's my dad! I don't believe this…_

"Someone on the phone for you!" _Maybe there's an explanation. Yeah, there has to be one._

"Who?" _Relax Paige. Explanation, remember?_

"Some woman. You wouldn't be sneaking around on me, would you?" _Not on you, just my mother!_

"Of course not Shelby. You know you are my one and only love." _Oh my God!!! That son of a- That's it!!!_

Paige quickly slammed the phone down. She was fuming. "Explanation…" She threw her jacket on. "The only explanation is that he's a lying, cheating, sob… AGG!" She screeched as she slammed the front door behind her. Without even thinking about it, she decided to confront her father: face, to face.

* * *

Author's Note: I know absolutely nothing about Mr. Michaelchuk. I just decided to steer away from Dylan for a while. This seemed like an interesting way to do it. (I will go back to Dyl, don't worry.) 

Is Mr. Michaelchuk having an affair? Also, a never-before-seen-heard-or-talked-about-in-this-story character arrives next chapter with a whole new attitude. Who? Keep going…


	11. Catching Up With The Past

Ch. 13 Catching Up With The Past

Rating: PG13 (Discussion of rape and brief strong language)

(Three hours later…)

Paige took a deep breath. "Okay Paige, relax. You just have to get through the front desk." Plastering on a fake and pained smile, she wanted up to the front desk of the hotel. "Hi. I'm Paige Michaelchuk. I need to talk to my father, Greg Michaelchuk, but I forgot his room number." She gave an innocent smile.

"Okay." The guy looked up the room number. "Room 176."

"Thank you." She gave him a flirty smile and walked over to the elevator.

_170, 172, 174, 176…_

Paige finally made it to her father's room. She politely knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Paige recognized Shelby's voice.

In an accent, she answered back. "Room service." The door opened revealing her father and Shelby, in robes, with wine, arm in arm.

"Paige!" Greg lost his smile. He quickly put his wine glass down and tightened his robe. "What are you-"

"What am I doing?!" Paige finished for him. "I just came to tell you that Dylan was in a car accident. Yeah! An accident! And he didn't survive!!" Paige didn't know why that had been the first thing to pop in her head, but it seemed effective. If it was at all possible, even more color drained from her father's face.

Deciding not to stick around, Paige darted for her car.

_I can't believe this. How could he, my father, do this? So this is what all his late work hours, business lunches, and business trips were. Dates..._

Paige pulled the car over at a burger joint. She wasn't hungry, but learning from Dyl's accident, she knew she shouldn't be driving. She decided to sit outside, far away from everyone else.

"Welcome to Burger World. How may I help you?" A happy, bubbly blonde walked up to her.

Paige looked up as if this girl was the scum of the Earth. Deciding against saying something she'd regret, Paige got up and stormed off to the bathroom.

Since the bathrooms were in the back of the building, Paige had to push through plants and trees. Just as she was about to open the door, she saw smoke coming farther down. She didn't have to go or anything, so she decided to check it out.

"Hello? Is anyone back here?" Just as she pushed back a branch that was blocking her way, she saw a familiar figure. "Terri?" The girl was donning a Burger World uniform and smoking a cigarette. She had her head turned away from Paige, so Terri didn't realize who it was at first.

"I'll be there in a sec!" Paige could tell she was annoyed as she threw her cigarette on the ground.

"Well I'll be damned. Little Miss Terri smoking. Who would have ever thought it?" Normally, Paige probably wouldn't have been such a bitch, but considering the past circumstances, she found it understandable.

"Paige?" Terri turned around. "Of course." Terri didn't look very surprised. "Who else could give such a warm welcome?"

Now, Paige was surprised. This was not the Terri that had left Degrassi less than a year back. "Sorry…" Paige mumbled.

Terri rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Literally pushing Paige out of the way, she started walking off.

"But Ter…" Whatever bad mood she had previously been in was now gone. Now, she was just concerned about Terri.

"I gotta get to work. What?" She crossed her arms and stared at Paige.

"Can we talk?" Paige's cover was completely stripped away now. She was practically begging to reach out to Terri.

Taking one last glance at Burger World, she caved. "Fine. I know this place."

* * *

"I'll just have an ice water," Paige ordered, handing her unneeded menu to the waiter. 

"A martini on the rocks please?" Terri handed her menu over as well.

"May I see an I.D.?" The waiter obviously didn't believe Terri was over twenty-one.

After a minute of rifling through her purse, Terri pulled out an I.D. "Here." She smiled and handed it over.

"Thank you Miss." The waiter handed it back and left.

"Oh my God." Paige snatched the card out of her hand. "A fake I.D.? Where did you get this?"

"Off the street." Terri took it back and threw it into her purse.

Paige looked at her in amazement and shook her head. "What?" Terri saw her. "You want one?"

Her eyes widened. "No! God Ter, what happened to you?" Paige gave her a look of disgust.

"What?" She snapped back. "Just because I'm not little Miss timid, stands in the background, and follows the rules girl you have to get all over my case?!"

"Terri! You're smoking, drinking, and you have a fake I.D.!" Totally ignoring Paige, Terri stuck a cigarette in her mouth and went to light it. Before she could, Paige swiped it and threw it in a glass of water.

"Do you mind? Those aren't cheap!"

Paige rolled her eyes. "Seriously, what happened?"

"People change."

"There's always a reason." Paige tried to study Terri's face to see if she could figure anything out by her expressions.

"People change. You did." Terri sat, unmoved.

"Okay, I'll make a deal. You ask me anything and everything you want, and I'll answer. Then will you consider telling me what happened?"

Terri thought for a second. "Fine. Why did you steal Spinner from me?"

"What?" Paige looked at Terri like she was joking.

"You heard me. I had the biggest crush on him. Then the night of the dance you get me drunk, throw me on Spinner, and the next day you hook up with him. Why?" Her eyes pierced into Paige.

"Because… I was jealous." Paige looked down into her water guiltily.

"Of what?" Terri thought she was crazy.

"The fact that Spinner liked you, not me. I just hated the idea that someone could have something that I couldn't."

"Okay." She thought again. "Did you ever think of us as friends?"

"Hon! Totally!" Paige took Terri's hands in hers.

Terri smiled. "Okay, now tell me, what really happened the night of the party with Dean?"

Paige's smile faded. She released Terri's hands and looked away. "Pass."

"Excuse me?"

"Pass. Ask me something else."

Terri bit the side of her tongue and shook her head. She stood up. "I can't believe I thought you'd changed."

"Okay! Fine! Sit down." Paige looked down as she tried to collect herself. "We went to the party. I was having fun. Then Spin showed up so I asked Dean if we could go somewhere private. He took me upstairs to a bedroom and…" _deep breathe Paige,_ "and he raped me. Happy?" She looked up to find Terri in tears. "Hon, don't cry. I'm fine, really." She rubbed her shoulder.

"No. It's just… me too."

Paige looked at her in disbelief. "You were-"

"Raped."

* * *

Dun dun dun... 


	12. Coming Clean

Ch. 14 Coming Clean

Rating: PG13 (Still on that same touchy subject…)

"So, when was it?" Paige and Terri were walking along the side of the street. They decided to get out and walk around.

"A couple months after dad yanked me out of Degrassi." Terri had her hands in her pockets and was kicking a little stone around.

"You know who it was?"

"One of my dad's friends. He drove me home from school when my dad had to work late. He decided to stick around, have a little fun." Terri brought her foot back and kicked the stone as hard as she could. It flew over three yards into the street. Paige looked at Terri. It wasn't hard to see that she was pissed.

"Did you go to the hospital?"

"Yeah. I could barely move right after it happened. I went the next morning. I gave them a fake name and everything."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"No. I almost told my dad, but then I realized I wanted a little freedom."

"What do you mean?" Paige couldn't believe that she hadn't said anything. She didn't know how she could have dealt with it without Miss Soave and her family.

"Do you have any idea how he would react if I told him I was raped? I wouldn't get five seconds alone!"

"But Terri, how can you deal with this if you don't tell anyone?"

"I've dealt just fine." Suddenly, Paige understood.

"Drinking and smoking is dealing with it?" She looked at Terri.

"You don't get it." Paige practically felt Terri shut down.

"Don't get what? Ter, I was too! I couldn't think of anyone who understood better than me!"

Terri gave a stressed chuckle as she tried not to scream. "You understand do you? Did Dean rape you over and over and over until it hurt so much that you could barely move? Did you have to face him almost every day afterwards, terrified that he might do it again? Do you live in terror everyday knowing that your father trusts him to be around you?" Terri looked over at Paige.

"Hon…" Paige put her hand on Terri's arm.

"Don't!" Terri yelled, yanking her arm from Paige's touch. "Don't "hon" me!"

"Tell someone." Paige ran after Terri.

"Like who?" Terri was power-walking away from Paige.

"Your dad, a counselor, a teacher, anyone!" Terri turned around, and froze. The color drained from her face as she caught sight of something behind Paige. "What?" Paige turned around. All she saw was a red headed guy looking towards them.

"Hey! Terri!" He smiled and jogged over to them. Then, Paige noticed that Mr. McGregor was standing behind him, unnoticed. He was watching Terri and the guy.

The girl just slowly backed up. Her lips moved, but nothing came out. Paige understood. That must be the guy who raped her.

"Hey Terri." He smirked. When Paige saw this, her expression hardened in anger. That's how Dean looked at her every time afterwards. "What? You're not gonna say hi?" He pouted his bottom lip and pretended to be sad.

"I gotta go." Terri managed to find her voice. She turned around and started walking.

"Wait." He grabbed her shoulder. Terri ripped out from his grip. She clutched her shoulder as if he had hurt her. "Now is that anyway for a young lady to behave?" His voice was low and he seemed annoyed. He put his face a few inches away from Terri's.

Paige stood where she was. She didn't want to go anywhere near that guy, but she couldn't leave Terri alone. Paige saw something out of the corner of her eye. Mr. McGregor was slowly advancing toward his daughter.

"Leave me alone." Terri's voice came out as a whisper.

"Is that anyway to talk to me?" He sneered and grabbed her wrist, yanking her arm down. "Especially after all the fun we had the other night."

Terri's expression turned to anger. "You call what you did to me fun?" She tried twisting her arm away from him.

"Hey!" Mr. McGregor jogged up to them. Seeing him, the man quickly dropped Terri's arm. "What's going on here?" He looked at Terri, then at the man.

"Hey Mike, how's it going?" He tried to act casual.

Terri rubbed her arm. She could still she his handprint on it.

"Answer my question." Mr. McGregor got in the man's face.

"Go ahead." Terri looked at the man in fury. Paige could see that she was no longer scared of him. "Tell him what happened. I've got nothing to hide."

"I have to go." The man literally ran away.

"Terri?" Mr. McGregor put his hand on her shoulder. "You want to tell me something?"

Terri looked up. "Not really." Tears brimmed at the corner of her eyes.

"Honey," his voice was cracking, "I heard everything. What happened? "All the fun you had the other night? What he did to you?" What's going on?" He looked into his daughter's eyes.

"I'm sorry Dad." Terri burst out crying. "I should have told you. I was just scared."

"Did he do something to you baby? Did he hurt you?"

Terri nodded. "H-He… he… he raped me." Mr. McGregor wrapped his arms around Terri, who was sobbing.

"It's okay baby." He squeezed her tighter and tighter. "It's gonna be okay." Terri nodded, still crying.

Paige watched everything unfold. She was almost in tears herself. _And that's my signal_, she thought, watching them hug. Crying, she started walking back to Burger World to get her car to drive home.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm going to leave this for a chapter or two and get back to the Michaelchuks. 

How will Paige ever face her mother after finding out what she did? Will she tell her? Will she keep quiet? (Sorry, but I have to write the next chapter before I post it…)


	13. Author's Note

This is not a chapter! This is just an author's note.

Okay, I just got done adding a ton of new chapters. In all the chaos, I might have messed some things up. So if it says the wrong chapter up top or something, I apologize.

This is definately the last time I'm going to be updating this much at once!


	14. Father Problems

As Paige walked into the hospital she didn't even bother making an effort to come up with an excuse for her prolonged absence. Her mother was probably so wrapped up in Dylan that she didn't even notice.

"Hey Marco." Practically dragging her feet behind her she sat down next to the Italian boy.

"Hey." Marco was staring at his cell phone as if in another dimension. He hardly even seemed to register Paige's presence, or the fact that he even acknowledged her.

Stretching out on a chair and letting her eyelids droop shut, she murmured to Marco, "Dial the number and press the green button."

"Uh?" His head snapped up as Paige's remark pulled him out of his own little world. Upon realizing she caught him in an awkward situation, his face flushed.

Paige's eyes fluttered open and she squinted at Marco. "To call someone you have to dial the number and press the green button. Or are you trying to e.s.p. the call?"

Still flustered, Marco shoved his cell phone in his pocket. "I was trying to decide whether or not to call my parents. Wait, where have you been?"

"Well," Paige rubbed her face with the palms of her hands, "it's a long story that I really don't want to get into right now." She stood up and sluggishly began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Marco's eyes followed her.

"To see my brother." Paige looked at him like it was obvious.

"Oh." Marco pulled his cell phone back out and resumed staring at it.

"Dylan, Paige is calling your father. Don't worry, I'm sure they'll be here soon." Paige couldn't help but feel a pang of anger and guilt at the mention of her father.

"Half-right," she said as she walked into her mother's sight. "Mom, could I talk to you outside for a sec?" Paige desperately wished that she didn't have to do this, but she didn't see much other choice.

Once they were in the hallway and Paige was sure they were out of earshot of Dylan, Rose broke the silence. "Paigey," she put her hands on her daughter's shoulders, very aware of her tension, "what is it?"

Paige almost felt as if she was the infidel one. She couldn't bear to meet her mother's innocent eyes. "I found Dad."

"Okay…" A look of confusion clouded her face as she studied her daughter. Unsure if she should ask the question on her mind or not, Paige answered it with her next statement.

"He's probably on his way over here." A brief instance of anger flashed over her face. "Guilt's probably eating him up by now."

"Guilt? What do you mean?"

Paige bit her lip as she finally met her mother's gaze. "You're not gonna believe me." She tried to stall the inevitable truth.

"Try me." Rose let her hands fall from Paige's shoulders.

"I found Dad, at a hotel…"

As Paige's eyes started to brim with tears, Rose wished she hadn't of pushed Paige to say whatever it was she was about to say.

"…with another woman." No longer meeting her mother's stare, tears started falling from her green eyes. "I called his hotel room and I talked to her. I heard them talking." Paige was beginning to babble hysterically. "So I went there. I was just so mad. I told him Dylan died. I just flipped." Paige looked up at her mother. Her eyes were shining with tears as well. "Mom, I'm sorry." Paige wrapped her arms around her bewildered mother.

Rose broke Paige's grasp on her. "I have to…" She didn't even bother coming up with an excuse as she walked away, a stunned look upon her face.

Seeing her mother's pain, Paige leaned against the wall and started sobbing.

* * *

Greg burst into the hospital waiting room. "Marco!" He saw his son's boyfriend sitting in the waiting room. "I can't believe it!" He sounded as if he was hyperventilating.

"Mr. Michaelchuk? Are you okay?"

Greg saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was his wife. Tears stained her face.

"Rose!" Greg ran over to her. "I-"

Rose held up a hand to stop him. Fury was written all over her face. "Don't even." Her voice was shaking in anger. She looked at Marco, then back to her husband. "We need to talk." And with that, she spun around on her heels and walked away.

Greg realized that Paige probably got here before him and told her about Shelby. Stunned by everything, he just followed his wife.

* * *

After Mr. Michaelchuk had left, Marco just sat in silence. He didn't know what to make of the whole situation.

Deciding that he should probably just stay out of it, he went back to his phone. Mrs. Michaelchuk told him what Paige had said to his parents about him and Dylan. It was one thing just trying to have them accept the fact that he was gay. It was another thing entirely for them to accept that he had a boyfriend. He didn't think they'd care much about the fact that he had one, they were probably thinking more about what he and his boyfriend were doing.

Just as he had finally worked up the courage to call home, his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Marco?" His mother's voice was on the other end.

"Ma? What is it?" Marco couldn't remember the last time his mother had called his cell phone. She was pretty against him having it in the first place, so she tried to pretend he didn't have it.

"Is your father with you?" She sounded worried.

"Pa? No, why?"

"Your father didn't come home last night. I haven't seen him since he left the hospital last night."

"You're probably just over-reacting, Ma." Marco's words weren't to comfort his mother as much as they were to convince him. After all, his father wouldn't take off just because of Dylan, would he? He came back after Marco told him he was gay. Surely he'd come back again. "Maybe he just was at work all night."

"I called his work. They said he hadn't been there all night. I even called the hospitals and his friends. No one has seen him Marco."

Marco just stared ahead blankly as he realized what his mother was telling him. "But Ma, you don't think he'd just leave, do you?"

There was a silence on the other end. "I don't know."

Marco thought for a moment. "Ma, I'm coming home. We can go out and look for him when I get there."

"Okay Marco." There was doubt in his mother's tone as they said their good-byes.

After he hung up, Marco went outside and got on the nearest bus home.


	15. Paternal Betrayal

Finally, a new chapter! It's kind of short, but it also sort of wraps up this part of the story. I know some one said that lately this story has just been like one 'unfortunate event' after another, and I agree. But after this, it's gonna get happier, I promise. So, I hope you like this!

* * *

Chapter 15 Paternal Betrayal

"Ma! I'm back!" Marco burst into the front door. "Where are yo-" Marco walked in his living room to find his mother sitting on the couch crying. "Ma, don't worry. We'll go out and look for Pa." He sat down next to his mother. "We'll find him."

Rosina shook her head. "No, Marco." She handed him a piece of paper. "We won't."

Marco took the paper and looked it over. It was his father's handwriting written in Italian. He roughly translated it. "Staying here isn't worth this, him." Marco's voice caught in his throat as he realized that "him" meant Marco. "I'm leaving. Don't bother looking for me. I'm long gone."

"I found it on the table after I called you." Rosina looked at her son. She could see the pain in his eyes. "It's all right Marco. It's not your fault." She leaned over and wrapped her arms around him.

"What are you talking about!" His voice was cracking and she knew he was beginning to cry. "Of course it's my fault! He said that staying here wasn't worth me. He hates me…" Marco just stared at the paper.

"Marco, look at me." Rosina sat up straight and put her hands on Marco's temples. She turned his head towards her. "You listen here. I don't care what he thinks. I've said it before and I'll say it again. If he can't accept you as you are, he will be no husband of mine." Her eyes shone with tears as she spoke. "It is not your fault that he is so arrogant and can't see the blessing that is right in front of him." She smiled.

"I love you Ma." Tears ran down his cheeks as he hugged his mother.

"I love you too son."

* * *

"It's all right Paige. Calm down." Dylan unsuccessfully tried to comfort his little sister. Paige had just blurted out what had happened with their father. Now she was sobbing on his shoulder. Though Dylan was in shock, he felt it was his duty as her big brother to put Paige ahead of himself. "Maybe… maybe you got it wrong." He tried to leave a little bit of doubt for his father's sake.

"I saw them in the hotel room!" Paige sobbed, her voice muffled by Dylan's shirt. "I'm not that stupid! I know what I saw!"

"Shh… It's all right Paige. I believe you."

"How could he Dyl? How could he do that?" Paige pulled her head up to look at Dylan

"I don't know Paige," he sighed. "I don't know."

Suddenly, Dylan heard a shuffling at the door and he looked up. He face hardened and his voice growled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Surprised by Dylan's outburst, Paige looked up. Her father was standing in the doorway in tears.

"Son, I-" He started.

"Shut up!" He yelled. "I am not your son! I don't want anything to do with you."

"But…" He was at a loss for words. He looked over at Paige. "Paige? Honey?"

"Go." She looked away.

"But-"

"She said, go!" Dylan cut him off.

Awkwardly looking around, he backed away. "I-I, I never meant to hurt anyone."

"Little late for that!" Dylan snapped as he held his sobbing little sister in his arms.

With nothing more to say, Greg hung his head and walked away.

A few minutes later, Rose walked into the room. Her face was red a puffy and it was obvious she had been crying.

"Mom…" Dylan's face softened and he almost started crying at the sight of his mother.

She walked over to her two children and they all hugged each other, all of them in tears.


	16. You're The Only Man

Hey everyone! Okay, now I've thought about this for awhile, and I've decided to wrap this story up. This is the second to last chapter. I just didn't know where else to go with this. So, here they are!

Chapter 16 You're The Only Man

"Hey Dyl? Marco's here." Paige knocked on the guest bedroom door. His room was on the second story, so until they could move all his stuff downstairs, he was bunking in the small guest room on the first floor.

"Hold on!" Dylan yelled back through the door.

It had only been a few days after the accident and Dylan's first day home. The Michaelchuks hadn't spoken anymore about Greg. They had all deemed it pretty unnecessary after the confrontation at the hospital. Though Dylan was released from the hospital, the doctors were a little concerned about his blood pressure. They had warned Dylan not to do anything too stressful for awhile that might raise it. And Paige and her mother knew that a conversation about his father would just be a time bomb waiting to explode.

A minute later, Paige saw the door open and she stepped back. As Dylan came out in his wheelchair, Paige couldn't help but feel heartache for her older brother. She knew how much hockey and athletics meant to him. He was even toying with the idea of trying to go pro with it. Now though, it would never happen.

Dylan had been adjusting to life in a wheelchair a lot better than anyone had expected. Sure, he'd had his outbursts and frustrations, but he was doing really well. The doctor they'd talked to had told them that most patients suddenly confined to a wheelchair became really depressed. They didn't see how they could handle life without the mobility they once knew.

Dylan, on the other hand, was taking it fine. It didn't seem to affect him, or, it appeared that way to most people.

"He's in the living room waiting for you." Paige subconsciously pointed down the hallway.

"Thanks Paige." A huge smile on his face at the prospect of seeing his boyfriend, he went into the living room.

"Marco!" Dylan's face lit up as he saw him sitting on the couch. "Hey!"

"Hey Dyl." Marco gave a slight smile, misery in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He moved his wheelchair in front of Marco.

The concern in his boyfriend's eyes suddenly got to Marco. He burst into tears, falling into Dylan's lap.

"Honey, what is it?" Dylan patted his back and spoke in a soothing voice. "Talk to me.

"It's my dad," he sobbed. "He's gone."

Dylan bit his lip, trying to stifle the thoughts of his own father that were starting to well up. "Marco, calm down." He picked Marco's head off of his chest and held it so that he could look him level in the eyes. He leaned in and brushed his lips against Marco's. "Now relax and tell me what happened."

As Marco sat back and told him what happened, Dylan just listened. Once he was finished, he fell back into Dylan's arms.

"Shh… It's all right Marco." Dylan attempted to comfort him. "I understand."

"You understand?" Marco pulled back and looked at him. "How could you understand?" Though it wasn't his intention, his words came out cold and accusing.

Dylan blinked back the tears and decided to tell Marco his own sob story. "I just found out my father was having an affair the day after my accident. I told him that he's no father of mine, and I haven't seen him since."

"I'm sorry," Marco whispered. "I didn't know."

Dylan shrugged his apology off and locked eyes with his boyfriend. "Besides, you're the only man I need or want in my life Marco."

A big, bashful smile crossed Marco's face. "Same here." He threw his arms around Dylan's neck. "I love you Dyl."

"Love you too Marco."

* * *

"I can't believe Mr. Del Rossi did that," Paige remarked to her mom. "I mean, so he wasn't thrilled, how could he abandon his family like that?" 

"I don't know." This was the last thing Rose wanted to talk about, and her tone reinforced that. Paige, however, was too lost in her own world to notice.

"I mean, what kind of husband…" Paige's voice trailed off as she saw her mother's face. She looked like someone had slapped her. Paige regretfully realized that she'd struck a nerve. "Mom, I am so sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"It's all right Paige." Her expression cleared and she stood up. "I'm going to go lie down for awhile." She put her hand on her daughter's shoulder as she walked by.

As she left the room, the doorbell rang. Paige left the kitchen to go answer it.

"Ter?" She opened the door to see Terri standing on her front steps. "Hey." Somewhat surprised by her presence, she hugged her. "How are you? Come in."

Terri shook her head, smiling. "I can't, my dad's waiting." She pointed her thumb over to the Michaelchuk's driveway where Mr. McGregor was sitting in his car. Paige waved at him and he waved back.

"So how are you doing?"

"I'm okay." Terri glanced from Paige to her dad and back. "I told him everything."

Paige studied her face, wondering if she should ask Terri what she was thinking. "Everything, everything?"

Terri nodded. "Drinking, cigarettes, fake ID, his friend, everything."

"And?"

Terri sighed. "And now he's taking me to this rehab place for a month or so. Then we're going to move somewhere else, start over clean again."

"I'm sorry for what happened Ter." Paige put her hand on Terri's arm. "Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"All right." Paige pulled Terri into a hug. "If you need anything, or you just want to talk, call me."

"Okay." Terri turned and started walking back to her car when she stopped suddenly and faced Paige again. "And Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, for everything. I don't think I would have come clean about anything if it hadn't been for you."

"You're welcome Ter." They locked eyes one more time before Terri got into the passenger seat of the car. Paige stood in her doorway and watched as they drove off, waving to Terri one last time.


	17. Four Years Later

Chapter 17 Four Years Later

_Four years later…_

"This is so exciting!" Paige squealed as they took their seats. "Dyl finally graduating, wow!"

It was the day of Dylan's college graduation. Paige, Mrs. Michaelchuk, Marco, and Mrs. Del Rossi were taking their seats for the ceremony.

After everything that the two families had been through, they had become incredibly close. They got together during every holiday and every now and then when they were all together. They grew to be each other's support systems, becoming a sort of, mixed family.

Marco and Dylan's relationship stayed as secure as ever, withstanding anything life happened to throw their way. After graduating, Marco entered the same college as Dylan and they'd moved in together. Marco helped Dylan somewhat with his wheelchair, but for the most part, he was self-reliant, determined not to let his accident interfere with his independence.

Paige had graduated and enrolled in a college a few hours away, but she came back almost every weekend.

The Michaelchuks had completely kicked Greg out of their lives once the divorce was final. None of them could stand having anything to do with someone who'd betrayed them so. Rose had been worried about a custody battle, but since Paige was almost eighteen at the time, they left the decision up to her. Neither of them wanted to battle in court when the choice would ultimately become hers in a year.

Marco and his mother hadn't heard from his father since the day that they had found the note. Rosina put an ad in the paper trying to contact him, but they received no word. Then, after much thought and talking with Marco, she legally filed for divorce.

Both Marco and Dylan thought about their fathers and what could have been, but they didn't dwell on it. As Dylan had said, they were the only men they needed in each other's lives. Now they were all gathering to celebrate Dylan's graduation.

After a couple hours of speeches, songs, and other graduation traditions, it was finally time for them to start handing out diplomas.

After about a half an hour of names being called, Marco leaned over and whispered to Paige. "How many people are graduating again?"

Paige opened the program and began sorting through it. "Uh, fifteen."

"Fifteen people are graduating?"

Paige shook her head. "I meant there are fifteen pages of names." Marco just groaned.

Another half an hour later, they finally began calling the M's. "Janice Marshall."

A girl went up and accepted her diploma.

"Dylan Michaelchuk."

The four Michaelchuk-Del Rossi's burst into applause and cheers. Marco and Paige jumped to their feet.

"Go Dylan!" Marco cheered.

"Whoo!" Paige joined in.

Everyone watched as Dylan wheeled his chair up on the stage. He stopped a few feet away from the lectern, where they were handing out the diplomas.

"What's he doing?" Paige and Marco looked at each other.

"I don't know."

As they watched on, Dylan started struggling to his feet. He slowly brought one foot to the ground, then the other. Using the wheelchair to support himself, he lifted himself up.

"Is he..?" Paige didn't need to finish her thought. Everyone was wondering the same thing.

Once Dylan was on his feet, he slowly brought his left foot out in front of him. Then he followed it with his right. Tediously, he began walking to the lectern, placing one foot in front of the other.

"Oh my God." Rose put a hand over her mouth as she gasped. Her eyes started watering as she realized what she was witnessing. "He's, he's…"

"Walking," Paige finished for her, the same expression on her face.

Marco's mouth fell open as he watched his boyfriend walk for the first time in four years.

Once Dylan had finally reached the podium, he shook the man's hand and took his diploma in the other. Grinning from ear to ear, he turned to his family and raised the diploma, proudly showing it off.

Paige, Rose, Marco, and Rosina drew the attention of everyone towards them as they jumped up and started screaming wildly, only stopping when Dylan had returned to his seat.

"Oh my God!" Paige ran to Dylan after the ceremony was over, almost knocking him backwards as she wrapped her arms around him. "That was incredible! How come you didn't tell us?"

Dylan grinned again. "I wanted it to be a surprise." He let his gaze travel over everyone, letting it fall on Marco. "What do you think?"

Marco smiled back, trying to keep from crying. "I think you're the most amazing person I've ever met."

Dylan almost blushed as Marco spoke. Just as he did on the stage, he slowly got to his feet. As soon as he was steady he wrapped his arms around him, pressing his lips against Marco's.

"I love you so much Dyl," Marco spoke breathlessly once they had parted.

"I love you too Marco," he said before locking lips with Marco again.

The End!

Now I want to thank everyone who's been following this story so far and everyone who's reviewed! I wouldn't be doing this of it weren't for you. So here's the names of all those who've inspired me to keep this going.

anjel919  
LunarMoon98  
ReRe04  
Crybaby  
The Sagittarius Sage  
Lizzy  
Serenity Wintirs  
Crazy Degrassi Fan  
Twisted Deception  
citygal509  
dexter  
AlyssaLLBlack13  
raven4darkness  
violetkitty  
smoothNcreamy  
howdyrockerbaby1  
kivalovenkiba  
brokentornhurt  
pink-zelda  
jlfkjnsdkl  
Sonomi-chan  
Dark Katsumi  
Jade Danielle

I think that's everyone. Sorry if I left you out. I hope you read some of my other stuff too! Thanks again guys!


End file.
